


nirvana in a hospital gown

by happymediummm



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Extended Scene, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:10:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happymediummm/pseuds/happymediummm
Summary: sean doesn't leave immediately after the window scene in episode 4, instead this happensthis being a desperate reunion between our boys which gets a little dirty





	nirvana in a hospital gown

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what I'm doing, grammar, who is she and I might not really know how to write realistic porn but I was half asleep when I wrote this  
I dont own the characters or main story just the mistakes and bad attempt at writing finns accent and dialogue

* * *

Hand pressed against glass, Sean glanced at Finn once more. Finn's words rang in his ears. I love you so much. Tears clouded his one good eye, distorting the image and he just couldn't leave him, not like that, not yet. His mind sped through ways to break into the room, maybe help him escape too, definitely hug him. Maybe kiss him. He could try to find some loose tool on the scaffolding, bust open the window.

"Sean," Finn rumbled, pulling him away from his thoughts, "you should go, if you wanna be gone by the time they discover you've skipped bail, sweetie." And he was right, but all Sean could think about was how soft Finn looked and how badly he just wanted to hold him.

"I have an idea." he responded, ducking down into a crouch and looking for anything that looked strong enough to bust open the window, after a few moments of careful scanning and keeping to the shadows he saw a crow bar left by some other supplies. Jackpot. He quickly grabbed it and almost ran back to Finn's window. He popped his head back into the cracked space, grinning wickedly this time. He wedged the thin piece of metal into the space and pushing against it till the lock popped and the window slid noisily open. Sean set the crowbar down and hopped easily through the space.

"Shit I hope no one heard that," he whispered rushing to Finn, who was now half way out of his bed, face split in his normal gorgeous smile. And before he knew it Finn was warm against him gripping and pulling Sean into his lap onto the small bed with him.

"I dont care if it means I get this moment with you Sean," he breathed against his ear making him warm all over for slighty different reasons than just temperature. Their embrace tightened and it felt for a moment the two had melted together into one being. A hand caressing a newly shaved head, tears wetting a shoulder, a tight grip on a medical dress. Eventually they separated slightly, red eyed and a little embarrassed but once they saw the same look reflected back at them they crumbled. Lips met, slightly sloppy and salt filled kisses followed, both letting themselves finally find some comfort and solace.

Walls Sean hadn't known he'd put up since waking fell and so did the tears even more freely. He let himself pour all his affection and hope into the kiss, opening to Finn's searching tongue. He moaned as the kiss turned from a reassurance to a question. He pulled back slightly but not too far, eye meeting Finn's warm gaze, still a little hazy from newly shed tears.

"We can stop baby," Finn promised, thumb tracing where his lips had just been, "you call the shots here, love." But Sean shook his head quickly, no. Then began tugging at the strings of Finn's thin paper gown till the powdered blue garment slipped off the older boys shoulders.

"No, I want this, I want you Finn, I love you too," he rushed, nipping at the older boys lips till Finn got the message and started devouring his lips again. His hand coming up to cradle Sean's head so sweetly he could hardly stand it. Their kisses grew in fervour and hands began to wander more till Sean was breathless and without a shirt as well.

"I wanna do this right, but that'll have to be next time, baby," Finn crooned into his ear as he worked at Sean's fly, barely grazing his very obvious erection, which startled a whimper out of Sean. Next time, echoed in his ears as Finn tugged down his underwear and jeans together. Sean gasped as he felt Finn's rough large hand wrap around his stiff cock and give it a slow teasing tug.

"Finn," he whined head dropping to the boys bare shoulder where he began to kiss and suck at the freckled skin there. "Please, Finn.." he chuckled and sped his movements which caused Sean to thrust forward slightly and moan against the skin he was adorning with small love bites.

"Tell me Sean, baby tell me what you need, I'll do anything for you my love," Finn ordered sweetly, stopping his movements entirely, which caused the tanned boy to whine and attempt to find friction again before realizing it was futile without Finn's permission. Without giving Finn what he wanted. He lifted his head, dropping one last kiss to the purplish marks he'd left, glazed over eye meeting Finn's heated gaze.

"Please Finn, make me feel good, don't stop touching me. I wanna cum, I want you to make me cum," he begged as twin fires bloomed in his cheeks. The embarrassment burned red hot before heading directly to his arousal, making his dick pulse in Finn's grip.

"Good boy." He was rewarded instantly, Finn redoubling his efforts, mouth finding Sean's neck now and returning the favor of heated kisses and small bites that only increased the building desire. He gasped and felt himself reaching a crest of pleasure higher than those he had childishly attempted to reach on his own. He stilled muscles locking with the overwhelming rush of endorphins that felt almost too much for his body to contain before he spilled hot over Finn's fist and front, onesided vision going white. He came back to himself moments later, feeling floaty and exhausted, Finn still holding him close, gently pressing kisses all over Sean's face.

"How ya doing sweetie? Got your brain back yet?" he joked, kissing his sweaty temple, then his cheek. Sean nodded, words not yet back, so he turned so that their lips aligned and kissed Finn with all of his gratitude and satisfaction and love he felt for the beautiful man. His hand wormed down between them looking to return the favor but was stopped as Finn retreated, hand round wrist. "I wish we had time darling but I think you've really got to go if you wanna find Daniel." The words were meant to be soft yet still cut into Sean, making him pull out the embrace fully. he had to remember himself, his goals. But all of a sudden Finn was coming up number one in all his priorities except his brother.

"Come with me." He hadn't even formed the thought fully in his mind before it had escaped his lips. But there it was raw and true, between them in the air so real you could almost see it. He looked back at the boy he was in love with, "Please Finn, come with me."  
And what else could Finn say but yes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this trash heap


End file.
